Multimedia system has been widely used in entertainment technology recently. Users utilize electronic devices to receive, decode and play decoded received multimedia data. Multimedia data may contain different media content, such as video content, audio content, teletext, close caption or others. An elementary stream is a generic term for a sequence of coded video, coded audio, coded graphics or other access units that can be correctly decoded by a hypothetical decoder. The elementary stream is divided into packets to form a packetized elementary stream (PES). A packet starts with a header, followed by the content of the packet (payload) and the descriptor. Packetization provides protection and flexibility for transmitting multimedia data stream across the different networks.